


Kidnapped

by LokiIsASlytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsASlytherin/pseuds/LokiIsASlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt based off a dream I had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

“Oh, I almost forgot!” I said, running back to the car. I opened the door, snatching my water bottle. “Can’t forget  _ that  _ when I’m swimming.” I headed toward the pool’s doors, ponytail bouncing. I opened the doors and went inside. But I ran into someone right before the hallway turned off towards the doors to the locker rooms. He was big and burly, at least six feet tall. And  he knocked me out with a punch from his giant fist.

I woke up in the very back of three-row car. There were two girls next to me that I recognized as going to my school. Two more girls in the row in front of me, and a boy. There was a driver, but no one in the passenger seat.

Looking out the window, I saw we were on a two-lane road with two other cars in sight- large black vans, three seaters, probably, like the one I was in. Both sides of the road were lined with forest. I wondered how long it had been since I’d been knocked out.

The van was slowing down, turning off the side of the road behind the other two. The door opened; all six of us tensed, didn’t dare move a muscle. A big burly man, not the same as the one who knocked me out, but similar in shape and size, appeared holding a bucket already mostly full of phones. Another man, this one shorter, nicely dressed, and with a beard appeared next to the burly man. He looked vaguely familiar. At the same time, my phone buzzed in my vest pocket, and I jumped.

“I startle you, sweetheart?” the burly man said. “Or maybe my boss did.” He snickered. I just stared at him, wide-eyed, surprised he didn’t hear my phone go off. Or maybe he did, just chose to ignore it because it would be going in the bucket anyway.

“Alright, everyone, listen up!” said the shorter man. He had a British accent. “I want you to put your phones in the bucket. And don’t bother trying to hide them, I know that all kids your age have them.” He shook his head, and I sucked in a breath.

I knew that man.

That man was Crowley. 

The other five kids in the car didn’t seem to recognize him. I didn’t expect them to. I was probably the only one who watched Supernatural in here. 

The girl next to me handed her phone over silently, and the girl next to her. I’d seen their faces, but I didn’t know their names. The two girls in front of me handed theirs in too. Now it was just me and the boy. I think his name was Grant. 

“Come on, now, give it here,” Crowley said. “You’re holding it in your  _ hand  _ for God’s sake, I can  _ see  _ it.” Silently, with trembling fingers, he handed it over to the burly man. 

Now it was just me. Crowley looked at me, eyes narrowed. Unlike the others, my phone was well concealed in my thick vest pocket. I knew it wasn’t visible.

“Turn out your pockets,” he barked at me. I quickly stuffed my hands in my pockets, but instead of pulling out my phone, I pulled out an old piece of chewed-up gum in its wrapper that had been in there for weeks. I leaned forward, reaching my hand in between the two girls’ heads. The one on the left I didn’t know, but the one on the right I did. Her name was Sarah. I liked Sarah. I hoped she didn’t die.

“What’s this?” Crowley asked me.

“It’s a chewed-up piece of gum,” I said innocently.

“Well where’s your phone?”

“It’s at home. Charging,” I said, trying to ignore the furious pumping of my heart. I wondered why Crowley didn’t just have his men search us when we were knocked out. Maybe it was a scare tactic. To assert dominance or something. The only thing I knew was that I could  _ not  _ let Crowley access my phone. I had  _ everything  _ on it. Netflix, which just so happened to be paused on an episode with Crowley in it; AO3, and the Supernatural fanfics I’d read all in my search history; Google Docs, where I just so happened to be in the middle of writing a Supernatural fic. Of course, Supernatural wasn’t the  _ only _ thing on my phone, but it was the most important. I didn’t know what Crowley was doing in the “real” world, but I figured it would be bad if he found out that I knew about his world. 

And besides, someone had texted me, and I would bet anything it was my mom, wondering why I wasn’t waiting for her to pick me up. I needed to text her.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at me. “Get out of the car,” he said. My heart beat even faster, but I did as he told. “Come with me.” I did, and soon we were several yards away from the van, near the edge of the forest. He stopped, put his hands behind his back. “You look confused,” he told me.

“I’m sorry?” I said, sure I’d misheard.

“Confused. Like you know something, but not everything. You know what I’m getting at?”

I shook my head.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked abruptly.

I hesitated. It was dangerous to tell him, but at the same time, he knew that I knew something. “You’re Crowley,” I said at last. He nodded slightly

“Anything else?”

“Used to be a crossroads demon. Now, Kind of Hell.” It was dangerous to quote him, but I couldn’t help myself. 

This time Crowley’s eyes narrowed. I knew I shouldn’t have quoted him. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything at all, really. Maybe that he was a demon, maybe that he was a crossroads demon, maybe even that he was King of Hell, but I definitely shouldn’t have said all three combined.

“Is there anything else you know about me?”

What? He wasn’t going to kill me? Snap my neck with a flick of his wrist?

Well, maybe he still was, just not yet.

“When you were alive, you could juggle. You said you were attractive, that you were worth five pigs at least.” I wondered briefly how much five pigs was worth compared to something else. How many pigs was  _ I  _ worth? I snorted a little at the thought.

“Yes?” 

“Oh, um, when you were alive, you traded your soul for ‘a few extra inches below the belt.’” That was Sam’s quote. “You said you were just trying to get into the double digits.” I wrinkled my nose.

“Yeah? And what about now, as a demon?”

“Um, as recent as I know, you were trying to get into Purgatory. Or, to access it at least. But that didn’t exactly work out. You, uh, found out about the Demon Tablet, and tried to get a prophet to decipher it.” I paused. There had been an angel tablet, too, but I wasn’t that far along in Season Eight, and for some reason, I felt it would be bad to remind him of it. “But that was a couple of years ago,” I finished. 

“So now that we’ve gotten past the part about what you  _ know,  _ what’s the part where you’re confused?”

“Oh. Um. Mainly it’s just that I’m confused about why you’ve taken us?”  _ And how you got into this world.  _ “Cuz as far as I know, the last time you kidnapped people it was future prophets that you were hoping could read the Demon Tablet.”

“Hmm…” he muttered, then to me, “get back in the car.” I quickly obliged, feeling lucky that he hadn’t asked why I knew everything that I knew. Except he hadn’t answered my question. Although it’s not like I was expecting him to. I was feeling lucky, at least, until he climbed in with me, into the unoccupied passenger seat. Shit. It would be harder to remove the evidence from my phone with him there to keep an eye on us. Probably more specifically, me.


End file.
